User talk:Jesller
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Jesller! Thanks for your edit to the Barbara W. James page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 01:18, August 18, 2011 Sento Hi how you doin, I am wondering could I have your opinion on Kurosu and Ashura? Thanks''~'' Sento of the Sands 01:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) well welcome here and the best way for you to do is when starting a new section. How you can evulate here is by creating more characters and doing RPs with other users.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 03:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo Welcome the fanon, Jesller. Hope you enjoy it here. If you need help with anything, just ask me or Ash9876(another admin). [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my chat is screwing up. Sure, I'll check those pages. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sure but the High Mage of Beauty is always a female.: The Twilight of Your Despair 14:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am on the chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) High mage RP What do you mean by "count"? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Naw. I don't have time to take on another story or anything like that. But I wish you luck with the story. Oh and I'll get to looking at those characters you mentioned, just haven't had the time to.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Template Yes,yes I am.But thank you for noticing Ichihime-UsagiBara 14:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC)http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ichihime-UsagiBara Its fine,Thank you though Ichihime-UsagiBara 18:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC)http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ichihime-UsagiBara Article Comments Hey Jesller-san, it's nice to meet you, my name is Sui-Feng (yes, after the bleach character XD). I have recently talked to our two Admins about enabling comments on this wiki and Zicoihno-sama(as I have decided to call all admins) said that I should talk to you guys about it and if you guys agreed and him and Ash-sama agreed then we could get them enabled soooooo within this message I will try to convince you to vote in favor of the article comments. Soooooo here I go. Article comments are a cool feature introduced by wikia that work really well for fanon wikis because it allows visitors to give reviews on the characters as comments on the actual pages. And it won't disturb any of the existing talk pages or destroy any of there content. In addition i'll tell you a fact that most people don't know. You can have both comments and talk pages! I think the comments addition would look really good on the site and i'd love to have your supporting vote. Sincerely, [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 18:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks Jesller-san! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 18:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ei doida Sorry, but I have no earthly idea how to RP. Though i'd be willing to learn. To change your signature you have to change the font size, color, and face of it to suit your needs. For example if I type [[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'Talk to me']] This is what comes out [[User:Jesller|'Jesller']] [[User talk:Jesller|'Talk to me']] You can pretty much customize them to suit your personal tastes. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 05:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, then can you start us off since i'm new? And i'll post on it tommorrow as i'm heading to bed. It's late where I live. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 05:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm nervous! Well, i'll try to go write something for it. Wish me luck. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 01:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Cross Slayer Hi, I'm the owner of the Cross Slayer page. Even though I'm fluctuating between active and inactive due to personal reasons, you need to ask for permission before editing my pages, and this goes for everyone who wants to edit another's pages, as it's one of the basic rules of fanon wikis, I assume. Next time, ask me before using any of my stuff. If I seem harsh, I apologize. I'm not having a good day >.> And nice to meet you, Jesller. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Thanks!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 14:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Siren Hey Jes, I'm new here and I would be very grateful if my first character could be a siren. If so could I make a noble dolphin siren? MeredyJuvia Lover 14:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Song of the Mermaids... Hi Jessler! It's RIOO. Do you still create articles here? If no (or if yes :P) can you give me the permission to expand one of your characters (or our in the future :P)? Her name is Thetis Bellafont. I like her and it's a pity we know so little about her. Could you let me "take" her? Thank you in advance. Regards RIOO (talk) 13:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC)